The invention relates to loose leaf binders of the kind generally disclosed e.g. in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,528,866, 2,865,377 and 2,891,553.
The present binder includes a pair of hinged plastic back sections having a substantially angular cross section, a cover pivotally connected to each of said back sections, an elongated metal plate extending substantially parallel to the hinge axis of said hinged back sections and rigedly secured to each of said back sections, a plurality of arcuate prongs lying in planes substantially perpendicular to said hinge axis and rigedly secured to each of said metal plates, a locking member secured to one of said back sections and having at least one hook portion, an elongated, slidable latch member for interengagement with said locking member, means for manually displacing said latch member in its longitudinal direction between a locking position and a release position, said latch member having a notch for receiving the hook portion of the locking member when the binder is closed and the latch member is in its locking position, and means for resiliently biasing said latch member towards its locking position.